


Sonrisitas

by AinhoaBirdy



Category: Sonrisitas
Genre: Suspense, asesinos, esquizofrenia, misterio, novela negra, sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinhoaBirdy/pseuds/AinhoaBirdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcos no tiene nada que perder, quiere vengarse del asesino de su familia. ¿Y qué mejor forma de acabar con un sicario que con otro sicario? Lo que Marcos no sabe, es que su amigo es un tanto peculiar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisitas

Tenía 9 años cuando maté por primera vez. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeándolo y allí estaba ese cabrón, tirado en el callejón, borracho, como todos los martes por la noche. Estaba muy nerviosa, la mano me temblaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, le había hecho mucho daño y nadie iba a hacer algo, solo yo....¿Pero que..? ¿Aún sigues despierto?

-...l-l-lo...

-¿Quieres decir algo?

-... lo..siento...

-Bien por ti amigo mío, pero deberías habérselo dicho a tu querida mujer hace tiempo, ahora no podemos hacer nada

-...lo....siento...mucho- dijo antes de desmallarse

-Enhorabuena, has perdido la oportunidad de que cuente mi historia, ahora tendré que seguir con mi trabajo- dijo la sombra mientras se acercaba a la mesa

Era un sótano bastante grande, sin iluminación. Tan solo había dos pequeñas lámparas de mesa que alumbraban al hombre atado en la columna. Estaba atado por la cintura, los pies y las manos, desnudo. Estaba cubierto de sangre a causa de los múltiples cortes que la sombra le había hecho por todo el cuerpo. Le faltaban trozos de carne en los muslos y los brazos, dejando al descubierto el músculo; el ojo derecho lo había perdido hace 38 minutos y algunos dientes hace 13 minutos.

En la mesa enfrente de la columna había varias herramientas de cocina: cuchillos de varios tamaños, tijeras, una pequeña navaja, además de muchos trapos, con los que limpiaba la sangre de las herramientas. El charco de sangre que se había formado durante la última hora se había extendido hasta la mesa de herramientas, donde la sombra estaba afilando un pequeño cuchillo. Parece que ya ha terminado

-¡Listo!- dijo mientras se dirigía al hombre de la columna- Venga hombre, se acabó la hora de la siesta- le levantó la cabeza e hizo un corte por toda la frente mientras el hombre gritaba del dolor- Mucho mejor...

-¿Por... qu-é..ha-ace-es...est....?

-¿Que por qué? ¡Porque tu mujer me pagó!

-....

-Es muy sencillo. Tú te tiraste a esa bonita amiga tuya y planeabas coger todo el dinero y fugarte con ella. Tu mujer se enteró y se fue al bar para desahogarse- dijo mientras le cortaba un pezón, el hombre empezó a gritar retorciendose del dolor como podía, pero la sombra no hizo caso- La cosa es que el camarero es uno de mis contactos, ya sabes, él me consigue clientes y yo evito que Sanidad le cierre el bar- se formó una ligera sonrisa en su cara

-M-m..ma...máta..me

-¿Cómo dices?

-Má...matam..e

La sombra empezó a reírse tanto que se tuvo que apoyar en el hombre, que estaría llorando, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ello

-¿¡Qué te mate!? No amigo, no. Verás, tu mujer me ha pagado una mierda para que me encargue de esa morena y de ti. Con ella me dijo que fuera algo rapidito, tan solo le corté el cuello y le dejé mi marca, pero contigo... ¡Oh, contigo! Me dijo que hiciera lo que YO quiera- dijo apuntando el cuchillo a la boca del hombre

-¿...q-que..vas..a..hacer...?

-Je je- rió acercándose al rostro ensangrentado del hombre- Ahora, voy a pasármelo bien.


End file.
